


【礼尊】周防大小姐学习礼仪

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Suoh Mikoto, M/M, 但是互怼才是他俩的日常所以就让他们互怼到天荒地老吧, 出云麻麻操碎了心, 反正届不届得到就交给命运来抉择吧, 周防你要是坦率一点完全不至于是这个结果, 宗像天然又迟钝, 我说周防是大小姐他就是大小姐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防没有性转！没有！*周防是大小姐！





	【礼尊】周防大小姐学习礼仪

宗像真的搞不懂为何大家都叫周防尊“周防大小姐”，明明是个男人？况且举手投足间哪里有大小姐的影子？纯粹野蛮人一个。  
然而宗像又不得不承认，周防尊的确静若处子，会给人一种强烈的错觉。就好比他现在正安静地坐在座位旁边上用带着些许忧郁的神情眺望窗外，不论是谁都会被他的外表欺骗以为他是那种忧郁型的角色。  
但即使这样也应该被称作“校草”啊或者“王子”之类的吧？为什么是“大小姐”？  
直到那天校园祭活动，身为学生会长的宗像礼司肩上别着蓝袖章监管活动的顺利进行，经过吠舞罗社团所在的区域时本来只是希望这群小流氓一样的学生们别搞出什么乱子来，结果宗像礼司看见周防尊的穿着完全怔住了。  
吠舞罗社团的主题大概是中华风，都是漂亮得体的唐装，尤其周防，红色的唐装也不知道是不是衣服样式的问题，显得他的肩膀很宽阔腰却很细，虽然平时穿件黑T恤肩上披着黑外套也能显露出令人羡慕的身材，可是这不一样。  
周防平日里头上会抹很多发胶最后只留下两缕须须，而此刻柔顺的红发就这么乖乖地垂了下来，耳垂上还缀着亮眼的红流苏耳坠，右手握着长长的烟杆安静地坐在自己位置上吐着烟圈。  
这不就是大小姐嘛！宗像礼司不由得有点心动。  
摸了摸左臂上的蓝袖章走到对方面前推了推鼻梁上的眼镜：“周防，根据校规，学生不可以吸烟。”  
周防抬起鎏金色的眼眸看了一眼居高临下且镜片反着光的学生会长，唇边漾起一抹笑意：“这不是学生会长么。”  
宗像双手抱臂继续说着：“看来阁下知道我是学生会长啊，那么为何在我面前还不收敛起来，你现在可是违反了风纪与校规。”  
“这不是校园祭嘛。”  
“我知道，然而校园祭也没有规定你可以吸烟。”  
周防把长长的烟杆从唇边移开递到宗像面前：“这只是个道具，并不是真的烟，不信你可以试试。”  
“试……试？”宗像有些疑惑，怎么试？难道是……？视线不自觉地落在烟嘴处，这里刚刚还在周防的口中含过，心跳不由得有些加快，看到对方那等着看好戏的表情真是极度不愉快，这算什么？在耍他吗？  
宗像有些生气地推开周防的手：“道具的话可以，只是阁下刚才的行为，如果是真的烟的话，算是在撺掇学生会人员违纪。”  
“没那么严重吧，你也知道是假的。”周防眼里的笑意加深，明明是个野蛮人，这样翘起一条腿坐在椅子上一手握着烟杆微笑的样子还真是优雅又无耻，况且他这一身装束是真的漂亮。  
宗像推了推镜片努力保持着严肃的状态：“违纪行为可是非常严重的，我希望你这野蛮人能好好学一学校规。”  
“整天校规校规的，你们学生会还真烦啊。”  
“遵守校规可是学生的本分。”  
周防微微抬起头看他：“但是我并不清楚你所说的校规都是些什么。”金色的眼瞳里带着些挑衅的色彩。  
宗像凑过来利用自己站着对方坐着的形势制造出剑拔弩张且学生会长气势更足一些的架势，然而在旁人看来，他们的脸都快要贴在一起了。  
“我可以教阁下。”  
“哦？”周防来了兴致。  
“你放心，就算是无礼如你，我也有信心让你明白什么该做，什么不该做。”宗像潇洒地直起身甩了一下鬓发。  
“咳……”穿了一身女式旗袍的草薙出云伸手揽过周防的肩。“这不是学生会长嘛，您刚才跟我·家尊说什么呢？嗯？”  
宗像抱着手臂露出礼貌的微笑：“这不是吠舞罗社团的副社长嘛，我刚才说周防有点不懂规矩需要教育。”  
“经过我同意了吗？”草薙看向对方的眼神有些危险。“我女儿又乖又听话，就算有什么不对也该我来教训，关你学生会什么事？”  
宗像礼司推了推眼镜：“又乖又听话？不关我们学生会的事？明明是'周防大小姐'可是一点大小姐的姿态都没有，真是太让人失望了。”  
周防有些无奈：“为什么你接受了'大小姐'这种说法……？”  
草薙出云继续跟宗像对峙：“你对我们这种教育模式有什么疑问吗？啊？这么宽松自由的家庭氛围可是时时刻刻充斥着自由与民主。”  
“呵，自由与民主？”宗像嗤笑一声，好像听到了什么不得了的笑话。“你们吠舞罗的家风明明就是一群野蛮人凑在一起整天无所事事还要给别人添麻烦，如果您家大小姐由我来调教那就肯定是另外一种样子了，我会让他知书达礼，成为一个大小姐该有的样子。”  
“你这算是说出你的心里话了吗你这借着职位之便想要调戏我家纯情少女的眼镜变态！”  
“我并不是眼镜变态，我丝毫不觉得我的的想法有什么问题。”  
周防尊听着两个人的争吵有些懵：“草薙，我们刚才只是单纯地对话。”  
“没错，我们只是单纯在对话，虽然并不愉快。”  
“你给我闭嘴！”草薙瞪了他一眼紧接着爱怜地抱着周防蹭来蹭去。“我家尊真是单纯又可爱啊，看到了没有啊眼镜变态，你别想动什么歪脑筋。”  
“我真的没有任何歪脑筋，我以手中的佩剑起誓，您家'周防大小姐'我可是一点兴趣都没有。”  
周防挑高眉梢，听到对方这句话有点不高兴，话里的语气也有些不愉快的味道：“刚才不是还说想教我规矩的吗？现在就已经放弃了？”  
宗像丝毫没注意到对方情绪的变化：“放弃？怎么可能，不把阁下调教成合格的大小姐我是绝不罢休的。”  
“那你倒是教教我一位合格的大小姐该怎么做啊？”  
草薙出云诧异于空气中剑拔弩张的氛围从他和宗像之间又转回到周防和宗像之间，看来自己还是很难插手的。  
学生会长和吠舞罗的老大杠上了，他们准备在Bar Homra开始他们的较量，而刚好校园祭大家都很忙，酒吧里也比较清静。  
草薙拿起扩音器清了清嗓子：“咳咳，第一届大小姐礼仪学习大会现在开始。”虽然这个名字就已经让人很是诟病了。  
“第一项，品茶。”  
没想到宗像礼司早就把茶道需要的基本用具早已备齐，真是可怕的男人，宗像正坐在简易榻榻米上煮出一碗抹茶并要求周防面对他正坐。  
周防现在有点后悔了，这基本都是很无聊的东西，不过既然都已经答应了，无声地正坐在宗像面前，然而甩起身后过长的衣摆才刚想坐下宗像就立刻喊停。  
“周防，大小姐是不能这么坐的！”  
“啊？”  
“你是大小姐，大小姐不能把衣摆甩开，要让衣摆贴着你的臀部这样坐下。”  
“啊？”周防看了眼草薙，草薙点了点头，是这样没错。  
“我又不是大小姐……”  
“不，你是。”  
“我杀了你信不信。”  
“周防，大小姐谈吐要得体，不能整天杀来杀去的。”  
周防咋舌，最后还是顺着他的要求将衣服下摆贴着身体这样坐好。  
宗像满意地把茶碗递过去：“请品尝吧。”  
周防看到碗中绿色的茶水皱了皱眉，端起来硬是喝了一口后露出嫌弃的神色：“苦。”  
“周防，就算不喜欢也不能明确地说出来，太没有礼貌了。”  
“那你自己喝。”  
“我这是在教你礼仪啊大小姐。”  
“你再叫我'大小姐'我就把你的脑袋拧下来。”  
宗像礼司推了推镜片：“真是野蛮啊周防，我真的很担心你们吠舞罗的教育问题啊。”  
“变态眼镜，吠舞罗怎样跟你没有任何关系。”此刻草薙加入战局。  
“所以才说啊……”  
周防阴着张脸把茶碗推到宗像面前：“第一项结束。”  
宗像看了看他不悦的样子这才停止争论：“好，第一项结束。”  
“第二项，仪表礼仪。”  
周防不解：“仪表礼仪是什么？”  
宗像从副会长淡岛世理那里借来一套化妆用具：“简单来说吧，周防，即使是男人也需要打理自己的。”  
“……我知道……”  
“不是你以为的抹个发胶就算结束了。”宗像拿起梳子帮他理顺垂下来的红头发。  
“那你的不也是一样。”  
“我怎么了？”宗像甩了甩自己的鬓发。“我每天都有精心打理，和你这种活得很糙的人完全不同。”  
草薙忍不住笑出声：“不对，我猜尊是想说你的刘海儿，像是长年累月戴眼镜怼出来的。”  
“什么？”宗像很是吃惊，这还是第一次有人对他的发型有意见，不过他这可不是眼镜怼出来的，他这是天生的啊！“那么阁下的蟑螂须又怎样呢？”  
“那是十束的杰作，准确来说不是尊自己的意思，不过尊也一直保持这个发型就是了。”  
“这不重要，既然是大小姐就不要留怪异的发型，你看这样就很好。”宗像满意与周防这样把头发全部放下来的样子，看起来原本棱角分明的脸显得有些柔和，且忧郁的气质不减反增这样看起来才像个大小姐啊。  
周防用力捏上宗像摸自己发丝的手：“我说过不准叫我'大小姐'。”  
“那叫你什么？”宗像并没在意对方的态度而是拿出润唇膏抹到周防嘴唇上。  
周防的嘴唇很柔软，宗像看着这双薄唇表面涂上一层膏状物后像是果冻一样水润可口不由得咽了咽口水。  
“等……你做什么？”周防不习惯这种触感用手背把嘴唇上粘到的黏黏糊糊的东西擦掉。  
“润唇膏啊，现在天气比较干，不涂的话嘴唇可能会发干。”宗像礼司一脸理所当然并且还很困惑周防为什么会是这种反应，就算直男如宗像也起码知道这些啊，副会长有时在学生会活动室里化妆他又不是没见过。  
不过想想吠舞罗的确没有女性社员，看向周防尊的眼神顿时有些怜悯，明明是大小姐却连这些都不知道，真是太让人失望了。  
“尊，没事的，没有毒。”草薙拍了拍他的肩当做安抚。  
“这句话我可不能当做没听见，草薙出云，你刚才是说我手上这支润唇膏有毒是吗？”  
草薙的眼神带着敌意与嘲讽：“对啊，不管怎么说，万一那支润唇膏一旦抹到我家尊的嘴唇上就让我家尊陷入沉睡或者里面掺着迷药啊什么的……”  
“你在说什么啊！我怎么可能会做这种事！我以手中的佩剑起誓我对周防尊一点兴趣都没有！”  
周防又有点不高兴了。  
正坐的时间有点长周防的腿已经开始发麻了，他早就失了一开始的兴致，何况宗像说的话总是刚好戳到他不高兴的点。起身带着明显不悦的情绪：“我不想学了。”  
“那可不行，我说过了吧，不把阁下调教成合格的大小姐我是不会罢休的。”  
“宗像，你很烦……”  
宗像推了推镜片：“在你眼里有人不烦吗？”  
深深地呼了口气，周防并不想理他。  
而草薙出云在一旁略有得意的神色：“不好意思啊，你好像被我家尊讨厌了。”  
“你以为这样说我就会退缩吗？周防尊讨厌的人不计其数，就算多我一个又如何呢？”  
“不不不，我觉得你没搞明白情况。”草薙朝他摆了摆手，他一直作为旁观者所以清楚即使宗像礼司能言善辩可是有时候脑筋不够灵光挺天然的，而周防的小心思很多，虽说他通常不会被这些小情绪影响，可是遇上宗像礼司就容易走两个极端，要么跟对方拌几句嘴或者交手心情变好，要么就是不想理人变得更加烦闷。  
变得更烦闷的情况还是挺少见的，草薙也知道，这俩人其实不适合坐下来面对面交流，打一架可能会更好一点。  
然而宗像似乎还是没明白对方草薙话里的意思，现在的情况有哪里不对吗？难道周防不是一直这样要么挑衅人要么不理人么？  
周防尊在旁边明显很不愉快，宗像径直走过来拉起他的手：“周防，教学还没结束呢，下一项是社交舞，身为大小姐总要能在对方的邀请下跳一支舞吧。”  
“啧……”  
草薙拿出老式的留声机把唱片放在转台上，拨动唱针，从喇叭里便传出了悠扬的音乐。  
“你们这里东西还蛮齐全，”宗像朝周防欠身伸出手。“那么，我可以与周防小姐共舞一曲吗？”  
周防默默地盯着他纤长白皙的手指盯了一会儿，然后默默地握了上去。  
“不是这样！不是握手！”刚才难得的好气氛都被毁了，宗像无奈地指点他。“把你的手搭在我的手上就可以了。”  
“这样？”  
“没错没错，不对，是另一只手！”  
周防皱了皱眉照做，宗像接着告诉他另一只手搭在自己肩上，伸手揽住周防的细腰将他拉近自己。  
这样的姿势怪不舒服的，周防低头看了看，宗像低沉的嗓音在耳边响起：“要动了。”  
“嗯……？”周防还没反应过来宗像嘴里喊着拍子被带动着脚下动了起来。  
“这不是很好嘛。”宗像刻意放缓节奏让周防能够跟得上，距离有些近，他紧紧抓着自己的手身体紧绷着移动的样子还挺可爱的。  
周防看着脚下用力地踩了上去。  
“周防，你是故意的吗？”  
“哼……”周防脸上挂着些愉快的神色。  
宗像就此停下扶了扶眼镜：“野蛮人……”  
“你还要教吗？”  
“当然要教。”  
草薙看着这俩人又怼上了不由叹了口气，希望他们别一直怼到校园祭结束吧。

fin.


End file.
